Christmas Spirit
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Tori needs some help with decorations so she enlists the help of her friends. It's like any other get together except for that little Christmas miracle at the end. One Shot


******Hello everyone! Here is the One Shot for xmas. Have a fun day and enjoy!**

* * *

Christmas had finally hit Hollywood Arts. Slowly but surely decorations were beginning to be put up the more into December they advanced. Tori was excited to get her own house decorated but needed a few helping hands. She decided to ask her friends to come over seeing as just her and Trina wouldn't work. She hoped Trina didn't try and get the biggest tree available like last time. She planned a few more things absent mindedly while she walked to her locker. She passed Andre talking to Beck on her way. They both looked up to greet her and she returned it. She popped open her locker and began rearranging. Sikowitz had told them there wouldn't be any Secret Santa this year only because he didn't want to end up being the failure again when the rest of them actually gave great gifts. Tori laughed at the memory and shut her locker.

"Hey little lady wait for us," Andre spoke up as she began to walk away. She turned to see Andre and Beck coming toward her. Maybe now she could ask them for some help.

"Hey guys, I have a favor to ask," Tori spoke up once they began walking together. They had to split at the end of the hall so she had to ask now.

"What's up?" Beck answered.

"Well, remember how last year Trina got this huge tree we could barely decorate and she forced Robbie to help?" she began. The boys nodded.

"I wanted to ask if you could be there when she came home with the tree in case we need help. I don't want to wrestle a tree in the house and hear Trina yell at me the whole time so could you come over? Friends during Christmas decorating are a must," Tori explained with a hopeful smile.

"I'd be happy to help, count me in," Andre replied.

"Me too," Beck agreed. Tori cheered and pulled them in for a hug. They laughed and returned it.

"Ok then, I'll see you two after school. I might just enlist more help so we can have a get together as we work," Tori suggested.

"Will there be more Belgian hot cocoa?" Andre asked.

"Yes, why," Tori responded, slightly confused.

"I just love that stuff," Andre replied. Tori smiled and shook her head, waving at her friends and then leaving in the direction of her class. As she walked she couldn't help but notice how odd it was to see Beck without Jade. The two had broken up a month ago on good terms so there was less fighting than before and they were still good friends. Speaking of Jade, she had a class with her after this one. Maybe she could persuade her to help out too? It was a long shot but she would still try. Tori wasn't one to give up so easily even if she was up against Jade West. The girl couldn't even be nice to anyone on Christmas. Tori sat through her first class and then moved on to the next, slightly eager to test her luck.

Things between her and Jade had admittedly gotten better so she was hopeful. Jade rounded the corner as soon as she did and they both headed for the door at the same time, necessitating one of them to stop so the other could go in. Tori was ready to step aside but something occurred that stopped her in her tracks. Instead of being pushed aside by Jade, the goth pulled open the door and silently waited for her to go in. Tori had to jumpstart her brain again before she could move. Jade didn't rush her, just followed her in quietly. Maybe now would be a good time to ask? They sat next to each other, a seat that Tori chose when she first arrived at Hollywood Arts. Although Jade was more than standoffish she still felt comfortable around someone she knew than a complete stranger.

"Hey Jade," Tori called to her. She sighed and tilted her head in Tori's direction.

"What Vega," she drawled, just as bored as ever at the prospect of listening to what Tori had to say.

"Do you think you could come over and help me with decorations? It's kind of a hang out and help out thing," she asked, already expecting a negative.

"I don't think I can," Jade replied in a straight forward manner. Tori was waiting for her answer with more hope than necessary, something even she didn't know why, and let out a disappointed breath when she got the answer.

"But I'll do it anyway," Jade said next, looking away to focus on the teacher who began the lesson. Tori's bright smile returned.

"Thanks Jade," she responded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Vega, now be quiet I'm trying to listen," she snapped. Tori only smiled and turned her attention to the front where the teacher stood. After that class was over, Tori didn't see her friends until they all shared a class with Sikowitz. They each took their usual seats with the only difference being Jade who took a seat at the front in the far corner. Tori sat down and Sikowitz launched into a new and improved speech about what he had planned for them that day. They worked through a skit and did a little improve activity before the bell for lunch signaled their release.

"Don't forget to embrace the Christmas Spirit and do a good deed for someone. Make someone's day or do someone a favor!" Sikowitz called to them on the way out. He wished them a Merry Christmas along with many other celebrated holidays and then sat down to drink a coconut that was draped with little Christmas lights. The group of friends headed for the Asphalt Café. Once they had their food, they all sat down.

"So, Robbie, Cat, would you two like to come over after school and help me with a few decorations?" Tori asked the last two of their group.

"Wait, will I have to do anything demeaning for Trina?" Robbie questioned.

"You always do. What's the difference this time?" Rex piped up. Robbie frowned.

"I would like to say no but…" Tori began with a little shrug. Robbie shrugged as well and sighed.

"Ok, I guess so," he responded reluctantly.

"I told you," Rex stated simply.

"Will you be quiet?" Robbie demanded.

"No," the puppet replied. Robbie pointed a finger at him and launched into a fight with the puppet which Tori always found a little odd and disconcerting.

"Yay, I love Christmas! I'll help you Tori!" Cat exclaimed, making her look over at the always happy redhead.

"Thanks guys," she told them all gratefully. They ate lunch and discussed what they would be helping Tori with until the bell rang. Everyone split up for the end of the day. Tori ran out to the parking lot, hurrying to catch up with Trina who told her she would have to find a ride because she had to get the tree. Tori tried to change her mind but it wasn't happening. How Trina beat her out to the car in such ridiculously high heels confused and amazed her. Now she stood, groaning at the unfairness of it all in the school parking lot. It would have been easy to catch a ride if Trina had told her this earlier.

"What's got Vega looking so blue?" a stern voice questioned from behind. The slap of combat boots on asphalt and gravel came to a stop next to her.

"My sister ditched me," Tori replied, ducking her head and pushing back a lock of hair behind her ear. Jade smirked.

"Again?" she questioned. Tori only nodded dejectedly.

"I can give you a ride. I'm going over to your place anyway so why not?" she offered in a monotone. Tori brightened and was seconds away from thanking her when Jade held up a hand.

"No talking, let's go," she told the happy half Latina. Tori followed her over to her car. They got in and Jade messed with the radio a bit before pulling out. Tori glanced around the vehicle, noting that the last time she had been in Jade's car was when she had offered to drive Tori to school but Tori freaked when she was sure Jade had plans to kill her. That was a painful walk to school. The ride was spent in silence except for the radio which wasn't loud but was just high enough to hear. Jade preferred background noise over silence because silence reminded her too much of being home and the fact that she was always alone.

However, she didn't want Vega talking her ear off either. In that respect, the Vega sisters were the same. Jade pulled up at Tori's house and the two got out. Tori walked up and tested the doorknob first. Ever since Jade commented on the Vega's household always being open to anyone, she liked to see if her family would start taking into account the dangers of leaving it open. After all, they couldn't complain when someone dropped in uninvited if they didn't lock their door, something Jade pointed out to Tori's dad pointedly on a day they hung out at Tori's house unexpectedly. The door wasn't locked and Tori groaned as she pushed it open. Jade only smirked and followed her in. She kicked the door closed behind her and it shut perfectly without slamming.

"Jade, stop man handing my door; I have to clean off every boot mark you leave on it," Tori complained.

"Oh no, poor Tori Vega has to clean," Jade responded with the voice she impersonated Tori with. The tanned teen spun around and opened her mouth. Jade knew exactly what she would say but Tori caught herself and just shook a finger at the goth, a knowing smile on her face.

"You almost got me but I'm not giving you the satisfaction," Tori told her, moving to kick off her shoes at the door and set her bag by the red couch. Jade shrugged and followed her lead. She plopped down on the couch like she owned the place and relaxed. Tori only shook her head and took the other couch. She picked up the remote off the coffee table and turned on the TV; proceeding to flip through channel after channel only to come to an abrupt halt when she glimpsed a Christmas special. It was her favorite one. She was just about to get comfortable when Jade decided to comment.

"No, Vega what are you doing? We can't watch this," she complained. Tori's eyebrows furrowed.

"And why not?" she replied.

"I don't like it," she responded matter-of-factly. Tori rolled her eyes and scooped up the remote to change the channel to appease her. Jade stopped her on some tattoo show and Tori sighed but complied. The customer had just walked in with a design of a dragon rippling with muscle that would be positioned over the shoulder blade to look like it was climbing. Tori glanced over at Jade to see her completely absorbed in the show so she got up and went into the kitchen to start on the hot cocoa everyone was bound to want. Andre and Beck showed up right on time. Tori was just setting out two cups which the boys took with gusto.

"Man I love me some Belgian cocoa. I haven't had any since…" Andre skidded to a halt mid-sentence, realizing what he was about to say. The last time he had the warm drink was when he came to Tori with his problem of having a crush on Jade.

"Since you last came over," Tori supplied.

"Yeah, since I last came over," Andre agreed. Beck glanced at them curiously but shrugged. Robbie and Cat showed up not too long later. They accepted their cups of hot cocoa and joined Beck and Andre in the living room. Cat sat by Jade on one couch and Robbie sat on the floor while Andre and Beck sat at opposite sides of the other couch. They didn't seem to mind Jade's choice of show. Tori made two more cups, wondering if Jade would want one. She was just about to walk out to offer Jade when Trina burst in the door. She snatched the mug from Tori's hand.

"Oh yes, Belgian cocoa, my favorite. Thanks Tori," she said as she walked into the kitchen. She rummaged through drawers while Tori looked at her incredulously. She squared her shoulders and walked over to offer her own mug to Jade.

"Thought you might want some," she said. Jade looked at the steaming drink and then up at Tori who couldn't help but think her eyes went perfect with this time of year.

"I'm ok you have it," Jade finally responded, turning back to the TV. Tori was a mix of disappointed and relieved so she just shrugged and sat between Andre and Beck. Trina set her empty mug in the sink and then ran back out with a pair of scissors. On the way, Jade called to her without even looking.

"Don't run with scissors, someone could get hurt," she commented a little eerily. Trina slowed down if only to stare at her for the strange comment. Her eyebrows were furrowed questionably but she continued out the door. Jade smirked and pulled her hands into her long sleeves. It was starting to get a little cold. Tori noticed and calmly stood to turn up the heat. On her way back, Trina threw the door open again revealing a tree slightly smaller than before but still too big for the average household.

"Trina, don't you learn?" Tori whined at the older Vega. Trina rolled her eyes and began pulling. Beck, Andre, and Robbie stood to help, setting their own mugs on the coffee table.

"Obviously she doesn't learn or else she wouldn't remain the least talented student in Hollywood Arts," Jade quipped with her trademark smirk.

"Har har, you are hilarious," Trina responded in a deadpan. Jade shrugged.

"I try," she replied. Tori stood back and waited for the tree to make it through the door before helping to get it propped up. Once it was finally standing, Tori recruited Andre and the two went out to the garage for the many decorations. They made the trip three times before everything was out. Cat had gotten up to help with flocking the tree with the machine. She volunteered when Robbie hastily backed away. Trina and Beck stood aside to watch. Had Rex been there Jade was sure he would be demeaning the poor teen himself. Jade smiled at the thought only for it to drop.

"Jade, do you mind helping us or what?" Tori asked, her voice a little breathy from carrying boxes. Jade rolled her eyes and stood.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" she replied, tossing the remote on the couch. She stepped up the small stairs and helped Tori and Andre open the boxes. Once the tree was done, Cat and Robbie began hanging the lights, tinsel, and ornaments. Beck, Jade, Andre, Tori, and Trina set about the various decorations throughout the house. As they worked, Cat began singing Christmas songs and soon the others joined in. At the sound of the others, Cat got excited and suggested caroling.

"Heck no Cat. It's freezing outside and I hate the cold and damp," Jade replied almost instantly.

"But, it would be fun and Sikowitz said we should embrace the spirit of Christmas," Cat replied with a pout. Jade rolled her eyes but Tori playfully nudged her shoulder, knowing full well she might get her arm chopped off for it but did it anyway.

"Come on Jade. Use that talented voice of yours to spread Christmas cheer," Tori told her. Jade was caught between glaring at her and keeping the smile off her face at the comment. Everyone agreed and began throwing in opinions of their own. No one minded caroling as long as it wasn't Christmas yodeling.

"Why would you think caroling with Vega would be fun for me?" Jade questioned the redhead. She caught Tori rolling her eyes in her peripherals.

"But you told me-" Cat began but Jade snatched the mini stocking, that was decoration for the tree, from Cat's hands and shoved it in the girl's mouth to shut her up. Cat whined and dropped her hands to her sides, not bothering to take it out.

"Ugh, fine then just shut up will you?" Jade snapped, giving in. They all cheered just to playfully poke fun at her. Cat spat out the stocking and happily clapped her hands.

"I'll come with. My voice will be the voice of an angel," Trina commented.

"Yeah, we'll be hearing angels all right. When we die from your hideous voice," Jade jabbed with crossed arms. Trina shot her a glare and marched over to the stairs.

"Fine, I don't want to go anyways," she huffed, marching up the stairs.

"Nobody likes you!" Jade called to her on her way up, garnering an angry sound from Trina. Jade smiled; satisfied to tick off at least one Vega. Everyone either left to get their clothes from their car or pulled them out from their bags. Once everyone was dressed warmly, they headed out. Two hours later and they were stumbling back into the Vega household. They were each covered in a varying degree of snow. Halfway through caroling they passed a park where someone had dumped a big pile of snow for the kids to play in since it didn't snow there. Beck had tried to toss a snowball at Jade who hadn't been looking. It sailed cleanly over her shoulder when she bent to retie her boot and hit Andre square in the chest. The musician took that as a call to war and the snowball fight picked up from there. Jade conveniently relocated away from them and sat on a swing until they were done. She didn't want to be cold and damp.

"Snowball fights are so fun!" Cat exclaimed with raised arms.

"Yeah, now I need a nice warm shower and some warm comfort food," Andre commented.

"It is pretty cold. Everything is set if you guys want to head out. Thanks again guys," Tori told them gratefully, rubbing her arms to try and warm up. They agreed it was time to head home and good byes were exchanged. They let themselves out while Tori went out to the garage to get the star. In all the commotion they forgot it. She found it in its case and then turned back to go inside. Upon reaching the door, she crashed into someone and they tumbled to the floor, the star falling from her grasp and sliding across the floor. Tori's fall wasn't so bad because she landed on the person she crashed into. She propped herself up and looked down to see Jade. Her pale hands gripped Tori by the waist and it was that decision that saved Tori from hitting the hard floor.

"Sorry Jade. I didn't know you were still here. What are you doing here anyway?" Tori asked, fighting the sudden blush staining her cheeks. Jade looked shocked for a moment before answering.

"You forgot your bag in my car," she replied, her eyes avoiding Tori's. Now that she had her answer, Tori was soon aware of the situation they were in. Jade's aversion to looking at her landed her with a bigger problem. Her blue-green eyes landed on something over Tori's shoulder. Her hands tightened on the half Latina's waist and she finally looked her in the eyes.

"It figures," Jade whispered. Tori looked puzzled at the random phrase but her expression changed to shock when Jade leaned up and kissed her. She couldn't do anything for a few seconds but returned the kiss as soon as her brain could manage. Jade's soft lips caressed hers one last time before pulling away. Confusion had set in again but Tori wasn't complaining about what happened. She was effectively warmed up now.

"What was that for?" she questioned quietly.

"Mistletoe," Jade replied simply. Tori kept her gaze on Jade's and then pushed off the ground so Jade could get up. She offered her hand even though she knew Jade would slap it away but she took it this time. They stood hand in hand under the doorway to the garage. Tori looked up and there was the mistletoe, hanging innocently.

"I wonder who put that there?" Tori questioned. Jade shrugged and released Tori's hand. She looked up as the goth walked away.

"Jade, wait," Tori called to her. Jade glanced over her shoulder with a smile Tori had never seen on the raven haired beauty.

"I never left my bag in your car," Tori told her, tilting her head in confusion. The possibility of Jade staying for other reasons soon made itself known to Tori who's realization showed in her gaze just as soon as she made the connection. Jade's blatant excuse wasn't detected a few minutes before because Tori was distracted; by what she wanted to give Tori. Now that Tori was questioning it, she understood.

"Merry Christmas Tori," Jade stated before turning away and heading for the door. Tori let her go this time. When she was gone, Tori raised a hand to her lips and smiled. Jade got into her car and started it up. The reason she even agreed to help Vega was for one reason and one reason only. She had planned to give her a gift; one that would hopefully show Tori a different side of her without her having to say anything. She didn't want to give her present to Tori while the others were around so she waited until they left. She was nervous but Jade West never backed down so she marched through the house to find the girl she admittedly had a crush on. She never expected to crash into her, luckily under the one thing that made what she wanted to do easier so she took her chance. It was definitely a Christmas miracle and she resolved to thank whoever put that mistletoe up by giving them a day of Jade free negative creative comments. She smiled and drove off. This was one gift Jade wouldn't mind being returned. In fact, she looked forward to it.


End file.
